


Series of one-shots

by laprincesadelamor



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laprincesadelamor/pseuds/laprincesadelamor
Summary: It's series of one-shots about Chriseva1. I think you're my girlfriend - He wants her to be his girlfriend so bad2. His girlfriend - How they started be a couple (Take place in season 3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> It’s my first ff about Chris and Eva but I hope you’ll like it. I’m sorry for all of errors but English isn’t my first language. 
> 
> //Summary: One-shot takes place after clip with P-Chris and Eva from 4x10. He wants her to be his girlfriend so bad.

He opened his eyes and he stretched, he took a look around him and noticed red hair on the pillow next to him and he smiled. _Damn, she looks so beautiful even if she’s sleeping_ \- he thought.  
  
He rose his hand slowly and stroked her hair. He always does it when he wakes up first. It’s like her skin or her body call him to do that.  
  
Eva moved and opened her eyes and for that he smiled then said - _“Hello, my girlfriend”_  
  
She laughed and said - _“We’re not a couple, Chris”_  
  
He didn’t take his eyes off her and said - _“Ouch. I should take offence at you because you rejected me many times”_  
  
Eva laughed again and said - _“Don’t tell me that I’m the first who did that”_  
  
He stopped smiling and looked at her seriosuly then said - _“Actually you’re the first”_  
  
She laughed and said - _“You’re kidding, right?”_  
  
He turned round to her to see better her face and said - _“I’m not kidding. So far no one has rejected me. You’re first, Eva”_  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but her phone started ringing. So she turned away to take it. And for that Chris fell on his back and said - _“Damn, why your phone is always ringing when we’re talking about us”_  
  
Eva laughed and she had said fast before answered phone - _“We’re not a couple”_  
  
Resigned Chris stood up and started to get dressed. In that time Eva ended her phone call with Noora and she asked - _“What are you doing?”_  
  
He got dressed his t-shirt and said - _“We have to stand up. You have to go to school”_  
  
She sit up on her bed and asked - _“Since when are you worried abou school?”_  
  
He laughed and kneeled on her bed - _“You have only several days before the holidays. But I can’t let you to skip it because of me”_ \- he winked to her then kissed her.  
  
_“Well, I really have to get dressed.”_ \- She said before she kissed him again and then she went straight to her wardrobe.  
  
He looked at her and said - _“I’ll do something to eat”_ \- and he went to the kitchen.

*******

They arrived at the school and they saw William and Noora who were kissing.  
  
Eva smiled and said - _“I didn’t see her happy like that for so long”_  
  
He looked at her and said - _“Yeah, the same about him”_  
  
Eva looked at him and he said - _“I’ll receive you after your classes”_  
  
She answered - _“I have an appointment with girls”_

He laughed and said - _“So I won’t receive you after your classes”_  
  
Eva closed to him and said - _“I’ll write to you when I’ll be at home”_  
  
He answered - _“Mhmm”_ \- and kissed her.  
  
After a minute she pulled away from him and said - _“I have to go”_  
  
He said - _“I know”_  
  
She kissed him fast and opened the door and got off the car and he said - _“See you soon”_ \- and she smiled to him and for that he smiled to her because she was looking so cute.

*******

Chris was sitting on the sofa in William’s apartment and he was drinking beer. His friend sit down next to him and asked - _“So you and Eva?”_  
  
For that question Chris looked at his friend and said - _“She doesn’t want to be with me”_  
  
William only lifted his eyebrow and he took swallow of the beer and for that Chris said - _“She called me a cheating fuckboy”_  
  
William laughed and said - _“She’s right. You are”_  
  
Chris took swallow of the beer and said - _“Damn,I know that, but.. She.. With her is different. I know that I have slept with a lot of girls but.. But when I saw her I have just thought wow, damn”_ \- and for that he laughed because he remembers his last dream when he was sleeping at Eva’s house.  
  
_“I know that feeling, man”_ \- William answered and for that Chris looked at him and William said - _“When Noora said to me for first time I thought the same thing”_  
  
_“But you’re together”_ \- Chris said  
  
_“But Noora didn’t want to for a while”_ \- William answered fast and Chris nodded his head.  
  
They were sitting in silence for a while and then William said - _“You know.. I made a lot of mistakes and one of them was that I let her left me in London. But this was my fault. I could prevent this but I didn’t”_  
  
Chris look at him again and asked - _“What are you saying?”_  
  
William looked at Chris and said - _“Don’t make my mistake. Just be honest with her. Say her what you feeling and what you are thinking.”_  
  
Chris laughed and asked - _“Seriosuly? Is this your advice for me?”_  
  
William looked at him seriously and said - _“I and Noora are happy because when I came back we were talking for hours. I said her everything what I’m feeling and what I’m thinking about”_  
  
Chris laughed again and said - _“I thought you had been having sex for hours because you had left the party so fast”_  
  
William laughed and said - _“We were having sex after our talk”_  
  
They were laughing for a minute and then Chris said to himself - _“So I have to be honest”_

  
*******

The next day Chris was waiting in front of the school. He was resting on his car and waiting for her. When the bell rang a lot of people left the school. Then Eva and Noora left and she stopped when she noticed Chris. Noora ran to William’s car and Eva slowly went straight to Chris.  
  
He smiled to her and said - _“Hi, beautiful”_  
  
She was confused so she asked - _“Why are you here?”_  
  
Chris kissed her fast and said - _“I’m kidnapping you”_  
  
Eva laughed and asked - _“What?”_  
  
He took her hand and opened door for her - _“You’ll see”_  
  
She got on to car and he said - _“Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you or something”_ \- for that she laughed.

 

*******

After 20 minutes they were in his house. He took her to the garden where was the blanket and basket with snacks. Eva was sitting on the blanket and Chris left the house with two bowls with ice creams.  
  
_“Chris, what are we doing here?_ \- Eva asked.

 _“I want to talk with you but first we’ll eat something”_ \- he said and the started eat ice creams.  
  
When they finished eat ice creams and fruits they were lying on the blanket next to each other.  
  
_“So what are we doing here?”_ \- she asked and looked at him.  
  
He rose his arm and pulled her closer to him and said - _“I want to talk to you..”_  
  
Eva stood up and said - _“If it’s about that we’re not a couple..”_  
  
_“Wait. First listen to me”_ \- he interrupted her and took deep breath then said - _“I know you don’t want this. I know you’re afraid”_ \- he touched her cheek and said - _“I’m afraid too. But.. Eva you’re so beautiful and smart. You’re.. You’re the first woman with who I want be in a relationship. I know I had a lot of women and I slept with a lot of them but.. But with you it’s different.”_

 _“Chris…”_ \- Eva started but he didn’t let her finished. - _“Let me finish. I want be with you. I know you don’t trust me with that. But.. I fell in love with you and I’m afraid of it. But I want to work it out”_

Eva kissed him then said - _“Say it again”_

Chris smiled and said - _“I fell in love with you. I love you Eva Kviig Mohn”_  
  
She heard that and with smile kissed him hard.  
  
They were kissing for a while and then he said - _“So after all.. I think you’re my girlfriend”_  
  
Eva laughed and said - _“Yeah, Probably I am”_ \- then she kissed him again.


	2. His girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they started be a couple

Everything started when Chris had been beaten. When William drove him to home, he just had to leave his house and go for a walk. He was wandering round the town and then he turned up her house. He didn’t think he just knocked at the door and she opened him. They spent evening together. They were watching tv and talking and for the first time in his whole life he didn’t think about it what will happen the next day. For the first he didn’t think about making out with her. He just wanted to spend time with her. It has recured almost every day.They kept this in secret because everyone has thought he’s just a fuckboy. Well someone knew about it. Just Noora and William. They could trust them about keeping this in secret. Chris and Eva always were talking that they’re just friends, but Noora and William knew better. They were falling for each other even if they didn’t want to admit it.

Everything has changed one evening. It was party at William’s house. It was party like another one. There were a lot of drunk teenagers. After all it wasn’t a party like another one. Chris was trying to get out Eva of his head so he was making out with a lot of girls. But when he was kissing them he was thinking that they didn’t kiss like her. He even didn’t know when he started compare them to her. The same thing was doing Eva. Everything has changed when they saw like one of them was kissing with someone. They felt something they didn’t feel never towards each other. Jealously. 

Chris pull away from the blonde with who he was kissing and he went away without explain. He started for looking her. He noticed her strawberry hair then he saw she was with a guy. Then he saw she was trying to pull him away but he wanted to kiss her again. Immediately he went to them and grabbed guy’s shirt and said - “She said you not to touch her”  
The guy looked at Chris and asked - “And who are you?”  
Chris looked at him with contempt and answered - “I’m the one who will kill you if don’t go away”  
The guy looked at him again and started mutter some of swearwords but he went away. Immediately Chris looked at Eva and asked - “Are you alright?”  
Eva looked at Chris and smiled sadly - “I’m fine”  
He lifted his eyebrow - “Are you sure? Because you don’t look like you’re alright”  
For a minute she was looking into his eyes then she laughed - “I’m fine, Chris. But thank you, because it could end in the other way”  
He smiled truly and said - “You know I’m always to your service”  
She laughed at him - “I’ll remember that. Let’s go for drinks. After all it’s a party, Chris”  
In an answer he laughed and she grabbed his hand and went to drink some shots. 

They started dancing on the dance floor where everyone was drunk and the half of these people barely couldn’t on theirs feet. Chris and Eva were dancing together. His hands were on her hips and her hands were on his shoulder and nape of the neck. They were looking into each other’s eyes. Only they were counting. The air between them was heavy and hot. They were looking once into each other’s eyes and once at each other’s lips and then he couldn’t stand it so he kissed her. They were exploring each other’s mouth like it was their first kiss. After a while Eva felt like her back hit at the cold wall but she wasn’t thinking about it she just kissed him harder. They were kissing like it was their last time before the death. The one of his hand pressed her closer to him and she heard her moan. He pulled away from her and pressed his forehead to hers. They were trying to take a breath. It was like they forgot how to breathe. Eva pulled away from him and she leaned her head at the cold wall behind her. She was still looking at him and she got closer to him and whispered to his ear - “Take me from this place”  
He didn’t think he just grabbed her hand and took to the empty bedroom. When they’ve just closed the door they started kissing and taking off each other’s clothes. They spent all night at knowing each other’s bodys. They were knowing each other anew. It was a moment when everything has started. It was their first common night. It was the one of a lot nights which they spent together. And in that way Eva became his girlfriend.


End file.
